


Breathe with Me

by Hoyaa



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaa/pseuds/Hoyaa





	Breathe with Me

呼，吸，呼，吸。

“抢拍，重来。”

张姓顾问边说边仰起头，他的爱人正大口大口地喘气，脖颈青筋突起，耳根那儿的肌肤透着红色，开始往锁骨蔓延。顾问先生满意极了，低头黏黏腻腻地吻着，然后含入口中。

//  
张生总是在《大热》的前奏响起前就钻入后台，等满场拆天的尖叫声响起，他就知道，恋人这会儿又撕下了那件红色亮片衫，赤裸上身。

手掌从头发抚到脖后，再划过那些漂亮的肌肉线条，台下少女愈加疯狂。

他不喜欢。

不喜欢的地方很多，例如他不喜欢手掌。实际上，他和关生一样，着迷于嘴唇的触觉。他看过一个说法，说嘴唇比指尖敏感一百到两百倍。如果造物主在恋人的身体线条里藏了什么密码，他相信，只有用嘴唇逐寸逐寸地亲吻丈量，才有可能解码神明留下的黄金比例，才足够虔诚。

他便当真这样做了。三两步跨到台上，握住台上表演者搭在腹肌上的手指，然后蹲下身来，用嘴唇循回指尖方才划过的路径。

恋人不再唱了，只剩下伴奏声还在热烈地赞颂碰撞与磨灭。

“继续。”他要求道，仿佛他是这场演出的唯一控制者。

不喜欢的另一点，是他不喜欢与八千人一同观赏男友的 sexy body。

他怎么舍得错过男友的任何一段表演呢。他喜欢坐在观众席看他，就像恋人无数次坐在他的演唱会观众席那样。可是，坐在观众席的他泯然众人，而众人所垂涎的那具完美躯体，至少在他的法律里，他拥有完全排他的使用权和所有权。

就像现在这样，只有他能够肆无忌惮地从腹肌吻到胸肌，舌头绕着左胸前的红晕打圈，直到它坚硬突起。他想，如果在这儿挂上一滴 Pink Dahlia，粉色鸡尾酒摇摇晃晃，然后舌尖轻轻一勾，味道一定清甜又醉人。

但他抬起眼来，看到舞台灯光流过恋人的鼻尖时，他又懒得去吧台拿酒了。他双手勾着关生的脖子，慵懒含糊地随他哼着「我要抱你，要抱到你腐坏」。

这里是 the Crown。张老板今晚三言两语，便在凌晨将男友哄骗来酒吧，像暗了的红馆，他只留舞台上的灯，和窗外隐隐绰绰的月光。他要恋人为他独家表演，那段讨论度仅次于“世纪之吻”的 Dance Medley。

//  
今天录好的视频，明天就会出街。明天之后，讨论了几天的“世纪之吻”，媒体风向都会转为“关智斌出面澄清，与张敬轩只是好兄弟”。

没有谁生气，也没有谁似乎应当为此解释一句。他们都习惯了，所谓行业氛围社会风气，他们都这样习惯了十几年。

但情绪并非没有。不过是普通一双闹市爱侣，却总要在公开关系这件事情上，生出一种地球大战对抗世人的轰烈感。总要宣泄，有人便控制欲爆发似的提出各样怪奇要求，有人便二十四孝好男友一般地全盘接受。

“係舞台上，保持呼吸嘅节奏係好重要㗎。”张生便是那个不断提出怪奇要求的人。

关生还没反应过来，恋人已经替他除开身下衣物，跪下来亲吻他身下早就昂扬的小家伙。

透明液体沾上嘴唇，背后的灯光一照过来，便亮闪闪的。关生没有什么能支撑的，台上原本有一个歌词架，张老板为了看他跳舞便挪到一旁去了，他只能把手搭在恋人的后脑勺上。

“关生，keep 住嗰气息。”

哪里还有什么气息章法。要说真有什么规律，大概也就是呼吸越来越急促，喘气越来越重。关生的指缝穿过身下人的头发，他站得不稳，手指不断跟头发摩擦着，挠得他连指尖都痒痒的。

张顾问不满意，起身凑到恋人手里的麦克风旁边：“Breathe with me.”

他凑上去吻他，吻侧脸也吻嘴唇，站在聚光灯打下的光束里，不需要倒数也没有周遭哄闹。舌尖与舌尖相抵，方才张牙舞爪的恋人此刻在关生怀里安份缱绻。两个人的呼吸一先一后，仿若为彼此和音，踩着相同的韵律相互追逐，倒真像了谁领着谁呼吸，须得合二为一才是具有听觉享受的完整体。

伴奏还在转着，和音轻轻唱道「吻过了你，会使我更自大」。

关生把手探入恋人的短袖下摆：“张生，张生，不如我哋换个地方。”

//  
张老板不想换，从台下搬来一张玻璃桌。搬上台的时候，桌腿绊到幕布开关，又撞倒了舞台侧边的花瓶。

于是花瓶里的玫瑰花统统摔到地上，红色幕布自动阖上，把他和他与一张桌子围困在舞台中央。

满地狼藉。

后来，张老板的衣物也成为满地狼藉的一部分，桌上大变活人般地放了一支贴有“KK”字样的管状膏体。

“张生，你唔係要教我呼吸咩？”

关生一边向怀里人的隐秘处送入三根指节，一边把麦克风送到恋人嘴边。

偏偏恋人傲娇又尽责，趴在桌上手指抓着桌沿，呼吸声已经凌乱得一塌糊涂，偏还得在一塌糊涂之中，对着麦克风断断续续地说：“Breathe with…me.”

关生完全进入这一处热带雨林时，两个人几乎同时地喊出声来。温暖湿润，他又想到恋人的唇与舌，便俯身向前去吻他。他趴在恋人的背上一只手环住恋人的腰，一只手照拂恋人的前处。张生便转过头来回吻住他，左手绕过胸前，抓着关生靠在他身后的肩膀。呼吸交织呼吸，也听不出是谁教了谁，总而都被放在桌上收音过好的麦克风传递到音箱，混入还在不断循环的伴奏里。

「谁在煽风点火我的高烧，铁石亦会被融掉」

舞台后面的四盏白色射灯，在红色丝绒幕布上投出四组相互交叠的影子。有时是幕布在动，有时是人在动，黑影便永远都在碰撞起伏，像是风吹过海面一浪涌向一浪，像春天万物的生机勃勃。

麦克风在桌子上来回滚动，桌子也不停地向前移，他们只好跟着桌子向前。直至张生突然发现，脚下踩的不再是地板，而是软乎乎粉糯糯的玫瑰花瓣，踩一脚便会散出玫瑰花的香味。爱人每一次撞着他向前，他便不得不在玫瑰上踩多一脚。恋人撞得他吃痛，像皮肉被人破开而随即又紧绞住对方，他觉得再往里撞进一公分，他就该在欲仙欲死里当真死了；可他踩一脚玫瑰花，那些香味都散开来，他觉得这些花儿似乎又活了一回。

麦克风在桌子上滚啊滚，收到的声音越来越响，然后再也没有收到什么了。它掉到地上，发出好大的声响。

白色浊液在嫣红的玫瑰花瓣上，溅出几朵花来。

张生抓着桌沿的手指都红了，另一只手也在关生的肩膀上留了几道红印。他趴在桌子上喘气，贴着玻璃来给自己降温。眼角飞过两滴泪，被关生吻走了。

关生吻他的时候，清清楚楚地听见，恋人正小声地唱着——

「爱这世界，那够爱你伟大」

//  
关生以为，恋人蹲下身去会先救起麦克风；哪知道，他竟然在满地被踩踏过的玫瑰花里，找到一朵完好无损的，优美得仿佛来自一个一尘不染的平行世界。

张生将玫瑰花举到恋人面前，学着记者的语气问他：“Kenny啊，请问你同阿张敬轩係乜关系？”

“爱人。”


End file.
